


The Inherent Mystery of Twins

by voidofwriting



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, IRL Fic, Kinda, Ranboo & Tubbo are twins, maybe one day - Freeform, no beta because i am too lazy to find one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofwriting/pseuds/voidofwriting
Summary: He wasn’t sure really when he’d come up with the idea. Ranboo had always been good at impressions, and it wasn’t like an American accent was hard to fake. Sure, it probably would have been easier to just get his brother’s help with everything, but Tubbo was busy with the Dream SMP, and besides, he didn’t want to just grow from his clout. No, Ranboo wanted to earn some himself.~~~Or:Tubbo and Ranboo are twins, and they may have forgotten to tell all of their friends. Oh well, it's not like its THAT big of a deal
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 76
Kudos: 1027





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am actually having so much fun writing this, and i love this idea, so i hope you guys enjoy it!!

He wasn’t sure really when he’d come up with the idea. Ranboo had always been good at impressions, and it wasn’t like an American accent was hard to fake. Sure, it probably would have been easier to just get his brother’s help with everything, but Tubbo was busy with the Dream SMP, and besides, he didn’t want to just grow from his clout. No, Ranboo wanted to earn some himself.

So, he created a tik tok. And then some more, and then some videos, and then, all of a sudden he’s starting to blow up.

And he’s realizing he really should have told Tubbo about this before.

Ranboo groaned as he, yet again, accidentally deleted his follower alert. Oh my god. Who knew setting up a stream alert would be so hard. Stupid overlays. Stupid old pc. He glared at it like it had personally offended him. Why couldn’t it just work?

He sighed. Was he actually going to have to get Tubbo to help him?

_ No, _ he decided.  _ No, I can do this. Besides, he’s streaming anyway. _

It was still a surprise to him that his brother had managed to grow so much in such a short amount of time- though, now that he was thinking about it, he had too. Unlike him though, Tubbo had the whole Dream SMP helping him. Ranboo had no one.

He recreated the overlay, quietly cheering when he managed to get it right. Yeah, this streaming thing wouldn’t be that hard. He would be fine, and he could tell Tubbo later, when he wasn’t streaming.

~~~

He never got the chance. Everything went crazy, first there was the Punz raid, and then so many people kept showing up to his streams, and then, the next thing he knew, he was talking to Eret, and then Tubbo was doing a media share stream and he was watching and HIS videos kept showing up and now Tubbo wanted to talk to him-

His own brother wanted to talk to him.

(If he wasn’t freaking out, this would be absolutely hilarious.)

He scrambled for his phone. Tubbo used his as his camera, but surely he’d answer if he was calling. He’d know it was important.

Sure enough, Tubbo picked up a few moments later. “You know I’m streaming right?”

“Yeah, I’m watching. I need you not to freak out, okay? I promise I’ll explain everything after your stream,” he blurted out in a rush, tapping his desk. Tubbo was just a few rooms over.

“What?” Tubbo sounded so lost.

“I’m Ranboo! And I’m supposed to call you on stream and it's supposed to be our first meeting and you can’t tell anyone we’re brothers!”

A pause.

“YOU’RE WHAT???”

He groaned.

“Just go back to stream, I’ll explain later!”

Ranboo hung up, and frantically shook his mouth to wake up his computer. And, as expected, a call started to come through. He took a deep breath, and answered.

~~~

Arguably, the stream went well. Tubbo was… surprised, but he hid it well. They were both fairly good actors, and Tubbo had been streaming for a couple years, so he knew how to fake emotions.

The moment the stream ended, however, Ranboo heard his door slam.

“What. The fuck.”

He winced, pulling off his headphones. Tubbo was standing in his doorway, holding up his phone. Ranboo could hear his own voice playing through the speakers. It was his chair spinning video- of course it was.

“What the fuck!” Tubbo repeated, crossing his room. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ranboo raised his hands in a surrender motion. “I should have told you. But I did  _ not _ expect to grow like this, and I didn’t want to grow just because I’m your brother! I wanted to do it myself.”

“You still could have told me,” Tubbo said dejectedly. Ranboo sighed.

“I should’ve, yeah. I was going to.”

He got up, moving and sitting down on his bed. He patted the sheet, and, after a brief pause, Tubbo joined him.

“Then why didn’t you?”

Ranboo shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re always busy, and like I said- I didn’t think I’d get this big.”

Silence. Then, Tubbo started laughing.

“What?” Ranboo asked, unable to stop himself from grinning. His brother’s laugh was contagious. 

“I just- you- what made you decide to be American?”

~~~

Things were a lot easier with Tubbo’s help. They didn’t interact together very much on stream, but Tubbo helped him come up with ideas and set things up, which Ranboo really appreciated. And it was always nice to have another thing in common with his brother.

He did want to branch out though. Hypixel was fun, but not for every stream. And he could only beat the game so many times before it got boring.

So, when Niki started her hardcore series, he reached out. And they streamed together.

After the stream, she paused.

“You know, something about you is really familiar,” she said.

Ranboo tensed, but brushed it off with a laugh. “I guess I just have one of those voices.”

~~~

He wasn’t expecting much. A couple followers, some subscribers, that whole deal. He definitely wasn’t expecting to be double raided by Philza and Fundy and then  _ get added to the Dream SMP _ .

Ranboo was in a state of shock throughout the whole entrance. He was on the Dream SMP. The  _ actual _ Dream SMP. Oh my god.

People kept joining the call. Niki, Tommy (it was so weird to see his brother’s best friend in the game), Karl, who he apparently had fake beef with now, Fundy- it was insane. He hadn’t expected this at all.

And then Tubbo joined, and he was so excited. Ranboo matches his mood with his nervous jumpiness. They planned a tour. Earlier than Ranboo usually streamed (he’d given himself an American timezone to match the American accent), but at a time when he could (though really, he could stream at any UK time when he was awake).

The rest of the night he was practically vibrating, tapping his leg under his desk. He couldn’t believe  _ he _ was actually on the SMP. Not just him on Tubbo’s account like Lani.  _ Him _ on  _ his _ account. On the Dream SMP. Dream thought  _ he  _ had potential as a content creator.

He ended the stream still starstruck. Tubbo ran in not even three minutes later.

“You’re in!” He shouted, throwing his hands up.

“I’m in!” He repeated back.

“Oh my god! We can finally do things together without seeming sus!” Tubbo was practically bouncing up and down with how excited he was. Ranboo’s heart pounded.

“Well- we can’t immediately-” He shifted awkwardly. “We need time to form a realistic friendship.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Imagine.”

Tubbo groaned. “Why can’t we just tell people, you’ve already grown, I think they’d like it more than anything. It’d trend on Twitter for sure.”

For a moment, Ranboo considered it. He really did. But then he kept thinking, and thinking, until he’d talked himself out of it, shaking his head.

Tubbo groaned again.

He perked up after a moment, tilting his head. “Well you’d better be ready for tomorrow, cause this tour is gonna rock!”

Ranboo laughed.

“Tomorrow’s definitely gonna change things.”

They talked for  _ ages _ that night. Mostly, it was Tubbo asking him questions, like if he was gonna be in the lore (of course he was, why would he pass up on that opportunity), and them coming up with a couple plans on the spot.

There was a moment of silence, and then Tubbo spoke up again.

“We should at least tell the other members so they’re not confused.”

“Yeah. But-” he yawned. “We can do that tomorrow, I’m tired.”

They’d do it tomorrow. For now, sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know, it seems like Ranboo and Tubbo have forgotten something important...
> 
> can't be that big of a deal though.

Tommyinnit was having a great day.

He’d finished all his college work in like an hour, uploaded a video, streamed, and now he was in a call with Tubbo while starting to edit the next one. Tubbo was sitting with his head down on his desk, groaning. (He was meant to be doing an essay, and it wasn’t going well.)

“Can’t you just ask someone else?” Tommy asked, not looking away from the video. He skipped back, cutting out an awkward moment.

Tubbo sighed. “They’re all busy. Lani and Tiegan are out with Mum, Dad stayed late at work, and my brother’s  _ still _ streaming.”

All of that seemed normal, at first. Then Tommy blinked, finally giving Tubbo’s screen full attention. “Your brother streams?”

He knew Tubbo had a brother, obviously. They’d been friends for what, three years at least? He knew his best friend had a twin. But he didn’t know said twin was  _ also  _ a streamer.

Tubbo blinked, lifting his head off the desk. “Uh, yeah? He’s on the SMP with us.”

Tommy’s brain short-circuited.

“ _ What? _ ”

(It should be mentioned, at this point, that both Tubbo and Ranboo had completely forgotten their promise to tell the SMP members that they were in fact related. It was one of those things that just slipped their minds. Very on brand for one of the two, at least.)

Tubbo’s confused and tired brain was not working fast enough to deal with this today. He didn’t know what he’d said to make Tommy so confused. Meanwhile, Tommy was frantically racking his brain for  _ who on earth it could possibly be _ . The only people their age were Purpled and Ranboo, but they were both  _ very American _ , and there was no way Tubbo’s twin brother was fucking  _ American _ , not when he was literally in the other room. 

“Tubbo, I think your brain has gone loopy,” Tommy said finally, leaning back slightly in his chair. Tubbo shook his head, affronted.

“What? No, you’re being weird. You know he’s on the SMP, you’ve literally had a whole mini storyline with him. Should I go get him when his stream’s done?”

_ What the fuck? _ “Yeah, go get him.” 

Tommy’s head hurt.

Tubbo left his room, leaving Tommy staring at an empty chair. He rubbed his temples, shook his head, and decided to just keep working on his video. 

He couldn’t concentrate through, his mind running in circles. After five minutes, he saved and closed the program.

He heard voices before he saw Tubbo appear on screen again, Tubbo’s familiar one and a deeper one outside the door. He sat up, ready to see who this person he apparently knew was.

“I’m telling you, he didn’t believe me for some reason!”

“Why would he not believe you? This has to be a joke.”

“At least come say hi.”

The door opened. Tubbo came in and sat back down on his chair. He was followed by what had to be the tallest person Tommy had ever seen in his life.

He stared at the two of them. They stared back. (It was a little unnerving, as they had almost the same face.) 

“How the fuck is he so tall if you’re so short.”

Tubbo frowned. His brother, who’s name Tommy couldn’t remember for the life of him, laughed, sounding very familiar. Tommy hated how familiar it was when he still couldn’t place him.

“I stole all the height genes,” he said, and  _ holy shit _ did he have a deep voice. It wasn’t like, Corpse deep, but it was pretty deep for a seventeen year old.

_ And very familiar _ . Tommy was really starting to hate the fact that he couldn’t tell who this was.

“Tommy,” Tubbo said, drawing out the y. “Why don’t you believe me?”

Tommy blinked, jolting back into reality. “You never told me your brother was a fucking streamer! And how could he be on the SMP? What’s your Twitch?” He ended the sentence suddenly, demanding the answer.

Tubbo’s brother blinked, then started to laugh. “We forgot to tell them. Oh my god.”

Tubbo’s face paled. “Oh. That makes more sense.”

Tommy was really starting to get annoyed.

The two twins turned back to the video call, the taller still smirking.

“I’m Ranboo, by the way,” he said, and suddenly things made so much more sense.”

“Oh,” Tommy said dumbly.

Of course it was fucking Ranboo. Of course that’s how he and Tubbo were able to become friends so quickly. But then a realization struck Tommy, and he frowned.

“Wait, but you’re fucking American!”

Ranboo snorted. “I’m really good at accents,” he said, in a flawless British one, and Tommy was shocked to remember that  _ that _ must be his actual voice.

“That is fucking trippy!”

The two brunette boys sat down, and they started talking. 

This was  _ not _ how Tommy expected his day to be going, but hey, he wasn’t going to complain.

~~~

“I don’t remember, I don’t remember, I don’t remember, I don’t remember, why don’t I remember, why-”

Ranboo quickly turned off his Minecraft capture, plunging his screen into darkness. He played the now familiar enderman sound, then started up the oh so familiar music. Ah, he loved doing this to his viewers.

This stream, though, had been particularly taxing. He’d brought himself to tears several times, and even now it was a little hard to breathe without a hitch in his throat. He was honestly glad it was over.

He ended the stream, and raided Philza. That was sure to be funny, he always loved the dramatic mood shift whenever he raided people after intense lore. 

Ranboo stretched, cracking his knuckles. He really needed something to eat, and a breather.  _ That _ was for sure.

Before he could get up though, there was a ding as someone joined his Discord call. “Ranboo!”

Dream. It was Dream.

“Uhhhh, hi?” 

Why was Dream here? They’d finished the lore, there wasn’t any reason for him to come chat. Unless Ranboo had done something wrong.

“Ranboo!” Dream sounded really… excited for some reason. “Dude! That was incredible!”

Ranboo blinked. That was… not what he was expecting. “Oh, uh- thank you?”

“Everything just felt so real, even  _ I _ was surprised when you pulled the twist-”

Dream kept talking, rambling on about how awesome Ranboo’s stream had been. Meanwhile Ranboo was just sitting there, confused. (And hungry. He was still really hungry.)

But how did he interrupt  _ Dream _ ?

“And your book-”

Ranboo’s door slammed open as Tubbo came bounding in. “Ranboo!”

Dream went silent as Ranboo muted. Tubbo didn’t pay attention to Ranboo’s state, just rushing over. “Why are you still in here? Mum and Dad got pizza- they even got that weird chicken alfredo one you like.”

“Tubbo,” Ranboo groaned. “I’m still on call.”

He paled. “Oops. Sorry! Just come downstairs soon, I want to talk to you!”

He left as soon as he came, basically bouncing back out the door. Ranboo shook his head with a sigh, going to unmute- only to find that he hadn’t been muted at all.

“I’m sorry Dream, I thought I’d muted,” Ranboo said nervously. He tapped his fingers against his leg. He couldn’t believe that had happened, that was so embarrassing- thank god no one was streaming.

Dream was still silent. Ranboo furrowed his brow, leaning forward. “Dream?”

“Was that Tubbo?” Dream asked. He sounded really quiet. Off.

He blinked. “Uh. Yeah?”

“Why was Tubbo there?”

Ranboo was so confused.

“Why wouldn’t Tubbo be here?”

“You’re in completely different countries!”

_ What _ ? “No we’re not,” Ranboo said slowly. He didn’t understand what Dream was so confused about, unless-

He groaned, dropping his head down onto the desk.

They’d forgotten to tell everyone  _ again _ .

“Tubbo’s my twin brother,” Ranboo said with a sigh. “I can explain more later, but right now I really need a nap and some food, so I’m gonna go get that pizza Tubbo was talking about and pass out. I’ll message you when I wake up.”

With that, he took off his headphones and hung up the call.

God, today was rough. And he still had to stream again later.

Ranboo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, deciding that he could deal with later, later.

~~~

Wilbur laughed, strumming a random chord on his guitar. He was streaming, and it was actually going really well for once. He hadn’t been live for that long, just messing around with musical stuff while he waited for the other three Sleepy Bois to join the call. They were gonna be playing some old Minecraft map. Admittedly, an idea stolen from Tubbo, but he didn’t seem to care, and the fans would enjoy it, so it was a win win.

Tommy and Phil had both started up their streams, but they hadn’t heard anything from Techno yet, which wasn’t a very promising sign. He didn’t really want to flake out on the 4/4 content that they’d finally promised. Twitter would freak. (Not that he cared about Twitter. He didn’t even go on it.)

But he did care about their fans, and he was excited to play with the Sleepy Bois! It didn’t get to happen as often as he’d like, what with their busy schedules and everything. 

There was a ding as Phil joined the call. Wilbur strummed another note, then, doing what he typically does on streams, shouted “Phil!”

Phil laughed, the classic sound filling his ears. “Hi mate.”

“Phil, my chat was trying to tell me that no one was coming,” Wilbur said with a fake pout. Phil scoffed.

“Well, me and Tommy are definitely coming. I don’t think you could escape us if you tried.”

Wilbur leaned back in his chair, a smile dancing across his face. “Oh yeah?”

“Definitely.”

There was a ding as Tommy joined the call. “Speaking of,” Phil said. Wilbur could practically hear the laugh in his voice.

“BOYS!” Tommy shouted. “WHO’S READY FOR GAMING!”

“Hello to you too, Tommy,” Wilbur said. He finally took his guitar off of his lap, setting it down on the floor leaning against the side of his desk. Maybe he’d play some more songs at the end of his stream, the beginning had been really fun. “And in case you hadn’t noticed, we are missing one such Technoblade.”

Tommy audible scoffed. “He’s always late, isn’t he.”

“I seem to remember you being late last time we did something like this,” Phil said, amused. Tommy quickly hurried them along.

“Can’t we at least open up Minecraft?”

“Hold on Tommy, we can wait a few more minutes, be patient.” Wilbur said, going to type in the Discord. Maybe Techno had forgotten? It was possible…

“I am not a patient person!” Tommy said. “And the boys are waiting for content!”

“The “boys” are always waiting for content, it’s what they do.”

“Well-!”

Techno started to type. Phil took over Wilbur’s place arguing with Tommy, while Wilbur waited for Techno’s message.

_ Techno: I can’t make it. _

Wilbur tried to stop the disappointment from flooding him. Of course something had come up. Man, Sleepytwt really couldn’t win.

“Well, Techno can’t make it,” he said, interjecting himself back into the conversation. “So we need a fourth. I’m gonna message Tubbo, if that’s alright with the two of you.”

Phil hummed his agreement, and Tommy did as well. “He might be busy today,” Tommy said. “I think I remember him mentioning something to me?”

“Hmm, I’m still gonna ask.” Wilbur started typing, the clack of his keyboard and soft music floating in his ears. Tommy and Phil were both being strangely quiet.

_ Wilbursoot: hey tubbo, wanna play an old minecraft map with me, tommy and phil? _

It only took a second for Tubbo to respond.

_ Tubbo: srry wilvur im out wiht my brother today :D _

Wilbur blinked.

“I didn’t know Tubbo had a brother,” he said.

The chat exploded into confusion. “What?” Phil said with a laugh.

“He said he’s hanging out with his brother today. I thought he just had sisters,” Wilbur said, typing a simple okay in response and thinking.

“Oh yeah, no, he has a twin brother,” Tommy nonchalantly said, as if he wasn’t dropping a bomb on everyone.

“Whatttttt?” Phil said with a laugh, drawing out the end. “You’re lying.”

Wilbur latched onto that idea, mostly because he didn’t know what else to do right now. “Tommy, this is a shit prank. How’d you get Tubbo in on it too?”

“It’s not a prank,” Tommy said. He sounded confused. Wilbur frowned, pulling up Tommy’s stream. The kid was a fairly good actor, but his facial expressions usually gave him away. To his surprise, Tommy looked just as confused as he sounded. “Didn’t Tubbo message you?”

“What? No.”

Tommy closed his eyes. “They forgot again. Oh my god.” He let out a sharp laugh. “Oh my fucking god this is hilarious.”

“Can you just tell us instead of being weird? Dm us, or something,” Wilbur said, feeling a bit frustrated.

Tommy shook his head and laughed. “No, no, this is funny. You know what…” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. “Let’s make it a game. You both have met his brother.”

Wilbur raised his eyebrows. This was news to him.

“If you can figure out who it is in… say, a week, you win. Otherwise I’ll just tell you, since they keep forgetting to do it themselves.”

“What do we get if we win,” Phil asked.

“I dunno, uh, like twenty gifted each or something?”

“Sure,” Wilbur said before Philza could. “Game’s on.”

Surely this would be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this... was not what they were expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me way too long to write, and I'm not totally happy with it, but woo!!! it's done!!  
> also, don't judge my usernames please, I am terrible at coming up with them.

When Ranboo got home from his sibling bonding day, the last thing he expected was to see was that he was trending.

It was Lani who noticed it, actually. Ranboo had been planning to go edit for a while, and then stream, maybe (probably). He had  _ zero _ plans to go on Twitter.

But Lani went to check her notifications while they were eating dinner, and she nearly spat out her food.

“You’re trending!” She practically shouted.

Ranboo and Tubbo shared a look- neither of them had been online all day, so this was either due to someone mentioning them, or it was a cancellation.

“Let me see-” Tubbo said, reaching across the table for her phone. Ranboo quickly moved his drink so it wouldn’t get knocked over. He scrolled, and frowned.

“Ranboo,” he said after a moment, “did we forget to tell them again?”

He… couldn’t remember telling anyone after Dream.

He shrugged, and Tubbo cursed. “Shit…”

Ranboo leaned over, taking everything in with a sigh. “Looks like Tommy took it into his own hands.”

1 • Gaming • Trending

#searchfortubbrother

Fans of Minecraft streamer Tubbo go on a massive search for his twin brother, after a competition was issued by TommyInnit to fellow streamers Wilbur Soot and Philza

61.8K Tweets

AYUP ryan :) @ryanm1necraft

tommy said wilbur and phil have met tubbrother…

has tubbo met up with them yet? #searchfortubbrother

310 Retweets  9 Quote Tweets  4,852 Likes

|

|emmy♡ @ememly

I dont think they have…

|

|AYUP ryan :) @ryanm1necraft

so it must be online meeting. discord maybe?

liv @livvysoot

#searchfortubbrother could tubbrother be on the smp????

1,406 Retweets  13 Quote Tweets  5,697 Likes

|

|kris @r4nboob3loved

theres like three minors on the smp and other than tommy theyre american

|

|chrischris @Christopherinnit

OMG IMAGINE

Tommyinnit✓@tommyinnit

they’re never gonna figure it out lol

7,126 Retweets  654 Quote Tweets  308K Likes

Ranboo groaned, laying his forehead down on the table.

Tubbo patted his shoulder, consoling him.

“Look on the bright side, big man. At least we don’t have to remember to tell them.”

~~~

A couple days passed.

Nothing happened.

Both Ranboo and Tubbo acted normal on their streams, refusing to acknowledge any questions about the so dubbed “tubbrother”. (Well… most of the questions. Twitter had a field day when someone asked Ranboo if he’d met tubbrother, and he said yes. When Tubbo had been asked that, he’d just stared deadpan into the camera.)

Twitter, and Wilbur, were nowhere close to figuring out who it was. Anytime anyone came up with a semi-plausible theory, someone else came up with thirty reasons it couldn’t be that person. It was… hopeless. Impossible.

And then… Someone had the bright idea to ask Lani.

She was streaming, obviously. Bedwars. Lani was very similar to Tubbo in the fact that she often didn’t think before saying something.

Obviously, she knew about Tommy’s challenge. (How could she not, she lived with the two people involved.) But she wasn’t prepared for all the questions people would ask.

“Oh my god!” she shouted, frustrated as she yet again got knocked into the void by fireball. Yellow team was being  _ very _ stubborn. “This is so stupid!”

It wasn't an obvious question that got her. Those are easy to avoid, easy to ignore. No, it was an innocent one, sent in a time of frustration. One that- had it been sent any other time- might not have even been involved with the challenge.

“Hello Lani. Was wondering what your brothers are up to? Anyways have a great stream.”

She blinked, sliding her mouse. It always managed to slip off the mousepad at the most inconvenient times- “My brothers? They’re probably on the Dream SMP, I dunno.”

She didn’t even realize what exactly she said until chat exploded.

~~~

Other than Tubbo and Tommy, there were two minors on the SMP. But everyone knew Purpled’s birthday, and he was almost two months older than Tubbo.

Ranboo, alternatively, was a complete mystery. 

So it quite literally couldn't have been anyone other than him.

So, it stood to reason that Ranboo would get a _ lot _ of donations about it.

He had to end stream early, there were so many.

Ranboo groaned, laying his head in his hands. He left his room, knocking on Tubbo’s door. 

“We have to tell them,” he groaned.

Tubbo sighed. “Yeah, we do.”

~~~

Tubbo started the stream normally. Regular starting soon screen, regular music. The one thing that wasn't regular, however, was the fact that Ranboo was sitting beside him as he got ready.

He took a deep breath, adjusting his mask. He was… unbelievably nervous. Ranboo hadn't wanted to do a face reveal anytime soon, but, considering that they'd be revealing him as to Tubbo’s twin today, there wasn't really that much of a point to keep hiding it. (They did, after all, look  _ very _ similar.) So, today’s stream was gonna be a double whammy.

A thought occurred to him, and he pulled out his phone, quickly typing out a tweet. 

Ranboo @Ranboosaystuff

Everyone come join Tubbo’s stream he’s gonna be talking about some important things :]

twitch.tv/tubbo

Tubbo's phone buzzed, and he pulled it out. “Nice tweet,” he said.

Ranboo snorted. “You have my Twitter notifications on?”

“You have mine on too,” Tubbo said. “It’s repayment.”

“Ah.”

Silence.

Then, Tubbo spoke up.

“Are you ready?”

He sighed. “Honestly, not at all.” Ranboo reached up, running a hand through his hair. “But... We have to do this.”

Tubbo nodded. 

Then, Ranboo laughed a little bit.

“What's so funny?”

“Just- if we’d remembered to tell everyone in the first place, this would never be happening.”

At that, Tubbo couldn't help but laugh too.

The song ended, and Tubbo took a deep breath.

“I'll keep the camera off for a minute at first, until I've introduced what's happening, okay?”

“Okay,” Ranboo said with a nod. He grabbed his sunglasses off Tubbo’s desk, sliding them on. He can do this. Everything was gonna go fine.

Tubbo unmuted his mic. 

“Hello everyone!” he said cheerfully. Ranboo was impressed at how quickly he could switch, even though he knew he could do the same. “Today we're doing something a little different. I'm sure you all saw the title. No Minecraft today. We have to talk about something important- yes chat, I know my camera’s off.”

He broke off, rolling his eyes at Ranboo. Ranboo stifled a laugh.

“It's off because today, today we're talking to my brother.”

The chat exploded into chaos.

“Calm down chat. The camera’s going on in a second-” he looked over at Ranboo, who gave him a thumbs up. It was showtime.

Tubbo turned it on. Ranboo waved at the camera. Chat moved so fast it lagged for a good few seconds.

“Hi chat,” he said, in his American accent. Tubbo groaned.

“God I'm never going to get used to that.”

Ranboo laughed, leaning back in his chair- the classic unicorn chair. 

“So!” Tubbo shouted, clapping his hands. “I bet you all have lots of questions!”

“Tubbo, the chat’s broken,” Ranboo said.

Tubbo grinned. “That's why I have my laptop here!” He reached behind them to his cupboard, grabbing his laptop, previously unnoticed, off the top.

“Why didn't you just have it out already?” Ranboo asked as Tubbo pulled up the chat. Tubbo paused, and Ranboo burst into laughter. 

Finally, he pulled up chat and set the laptop on the desk in front of them. Immediately, they could see Wilbur spamming the chat with a continuous stream of “WTF!” and then “CALL ME”.

Ranboo looked at Tubbo. “Should we call him?” he asked playfully. He could imagine Wilbur’s faux angry shouts already.

Tubbo took a moment to think. “Hmm…”

Ranboo navigated to Discord while he carried on the bit, adding Wilbur and Tommy- because he knew Tommy would want to join. Wilbur joined immediately.

“What the fuck!” Wilbur said. Ranboo laughed. “No seriously, what the fuck! Ranboo-”

“Yes?”

“How???”

“What do you mean how?” Tubbo said, jutting in. “We were born on the same day, so I'm older, and we've lived together our whole lives. It’s pretty simple. It was just fate that led to us both to become content creators I guess.”

Wilbur made a pained noise. “But he's American!”

“Actually, I'm not,” he said in his normal British accent- god, it was weird talking like this on camera.

Wilbur, obviously, started to freak out once again. Tubbo burst out laughing.

Ranboo looked at the camera, slowly shaking his head.

As if that wasn't chaotic enough, Tommy chose that moment to join the call, laughing loudly.

“You lost bitch!” he shouted triumphantly.

“Oh fuck off!” Wilbur shouted back. The two dissolved into arguments.

Ranboo and Tubbo shared a look.

“Well this is quite the stream,” Tubbo said. Ranboo dissolved into laughter.

“Yeah- yeah,” he said, catching his breath. “Definitely quite the stream.” 


End file.
